User talk:FlakyPorcupine
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:1308282378742.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 17:02, April 6, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, The Legend of Zelda franchise, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 20:29, April 11, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 06:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: I added the categories, although I'm not sure what you mean with fixing the colors in your story. I see no flaws with the colors... Sure, write the sequel! When it is done, pass it to me and I can post it for you. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: (2) Heh, yeah, I have considered that... But I didn't end doing it because, well, I was unable to find a list of the categories available. And without knowing which ones would belong to the stories I could post...eh...I feel it would be wrong. Okay, I'll check once again the colors thing. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 12:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 04:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Needs Editing Just a little reminder: Needs Editing and the its associated BAD template are admin-only. If you think a page needs editing, whether major or minor, add it to Marked for Review. If you think a page really needs editing, notify an so they can add the BAD tag. Read the category rules for further details. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 19:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE refrain from adding Needs Editing to any more pages. I'm posting this under the assumption that you ignored my previous message. If you think a page should be tagged for editing, please notify an admin. Otherwise, just mark it for review. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 20:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Well, according to the timestamp on this edit, you added the category several minutes after my initial warning, which is why I assumed you ignored it. I usually click that "You have new messages" notification the moment I see it, but I guess it's understandable if you were preoccupied with something else and didn't bother clicking it until then. Anyway, no real harm done – just making sure you were aware of that rule so that you wouldn't get yourself blocked by one of the less forgiving admins. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 21:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, really. At least you were trying to be helpful and stopped when asked. I usually only block people for this kind of thing if they are being really disruptive, which you were clearly not being. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 21:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff Appeal Your appeal was accepted, and I have added your story to the wiki for you (Link). If you want to tag it as Category:OC and list it in the User Submissions, you will have to do so yourself. Do not do this if the story was not originally writtwn by you. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 20:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh shit, you're from Mass!? Hey man! So as you might have seen highlighted in the threads, I set up a Writing Competition for this year's Halloween, and I was wondering if you would like to be one of my judges, because I value your opinion quite highly! - Narrative categories You can help by NOT adding these to pages. Also removing them from every page you see would be helpful. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:00, October 25, 2013 (UTC) The Undoing of your Profile I just wanted to apologize, again, for the undoing of your Profile that I accidentally did. I just arrived on your contributions and I must have accidentally clicked on something while scrolling down. These types of things always happen whenever I am on the kindle. I didn't quite intended to rollback your edits on your profile. So, ye. Sorry for doing that. And it is a good thing that I alerted you on chat. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 14:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC) i love your story I Won't Leave You its very good and cann't wait for the next one 17:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Darkfennekin101 (talk) i understand you're an admin on the someordinarygamers wiki. i need a hand with something but it involved unblocking me. could you sort something out without Nightsblade of truth finding out? I don't want him raging on my ass again. Hey, lonliness sequel? hey, i'm semi new here, but i was just thinking, if i can maybe make another lonliness sequel, i have a idea and have the ending done, just wanred to get your permission and to see if you might have some pointers? it wouldn't be on here, since i just scrolled up and found out no sequels(wtf is up with that by the way?) maby on cpasta.com? Thelastdays (talk) 10:17, July 14, 2014 (UTC) P.S. i came up with a name for those things. the Blakks, the residents of Ambrette(well whats left of them.)there called that because there leader, Ove blakk, turned them(kind of a scientist, decided that all the pokemon, trainers and towns NEEDED to suffer because of what happened to him,hence the blakks) Hey planning to do a reading on one of you stories and when i finish it post it on your story page is that okWolftitan reading (talk) 09:40, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello FlakyPorcupine I would like to request permission to narrate your stories "The Diner" and "Just A Nightmare" on my smal youtube channel. I of course would provide credit to you as the author. I do so in opening credits, exit credits, and the description of the video. If you would like to see some of my work you may visit my channel here. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7AoRShKbJLZWwTNVH1Oy6A Thank You QuipsterPuck (talk) 03:57, January 26, 2018 (UTC) User Category? Hey Brandon, I know you've been on indefinite hiatus/retirement from creepypasta and are working on other things, but I just wanted to let you know that since you have more than ten pastas on this wiki, you are eligible for a special category for all your stories. Let an admin know if you are interested. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 06:01, September 10, 2018 (UTC)(formerly RepublicofE) Hey Hey I'm not sure if you still get on anymore or not. I'm one the official narrators for the site and see if you mind if I read some of your stories. --No Time Creepy (talk) 07:07, November 9, 2018 (UTC)NoTime